Philece Sampler
|birthplace = San Angelo, Texas, U.S. |family = Brad Blaisdell (ex-spouse) Larry Dean (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1978-present |status = Active }}Philece P. Sampler (born July 16, 1953) is an American voice actress and television actress. She got her start on the serial Days of Our Lives and the soap opera Another World. She has also voiced in various characters in English-language dubs of Japanese anime and animation. Philece's vocal range has demonstrated the ability to play male roles (Cody from Digimon), old women roles (Tiptory in Eureka Seven and Toph in The Legend of Korra), as well as being able to use her normal voice in many roles. Biography After graduating from the University of North Texas in 1975 with a drama degree, she went to Hollywood and quickly landed guest roles in a few TV movie and TV series, including the 1978 series The Incredible Hulk in season 4, episode 61 titled "The Dark Side". Sampler first made a name of herself playing Renée DuMonde on the soap Days of Our Lives. The Renee character became the focus of a major 1983 murder mystery, resulting in one of the most spectacular send-offs in daytime history. After leaving Days of our Lives in September 1983, she went on to the TV series Rituals, which ran from 1984–1985. The show also starred future soap stars Mary Beth Evans (Kayla, Days) and Jon Lindstrom (Kevin, GH), as well as veteran soap star Kin Shriner (ex-Scotty, GH; ex-Brian, B&B) and Tina Louise (Ginger from Gilligan's Island.) After Rituals, Philece went on to Another World in 1986 to play Donna Love, a role she took over from originating actress Anna Stuart. She left AW in 1989 when Stuart reclaimed the role. She had a couple guest starring roles on T. J. Hooker as Sue Ann and on Hunter as Casey. She then took a sabbatical to Japan with her then-fiance. She returned to the US with a few screenplays and formed Philman Entertainment, a production company. Sampler worked as associate producer of the Los Angeles stage hit Sordid Lives by Del Shores. She performed in UPN's animated series, The Incredible Hulk, as the voice of Betty Ross. She remains pals with her former Days of our Lives love-interest Gregg Marx (David Banning). She did a voice on Nickelodeon's Rugrats, where she played Emma (Chuckie's love interest) in the episode "He Saw, She Saw". She later voiced Francine, a character from the Rugrats spin-off series All Grown Up! and was well known for voicing Cody Hida and Mimi Tachikawa in the anime series Digimon. Philece got married on July 10, 1999 to her old flame, Larry Dean, whom she first dated twenty years ago. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Woman (ep. 19) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Sabine Cheng, Ms. Mendeleiev, Chaperone (ep. 14) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Blonde Woman (ep. 16), Francine (ep. 16), Wake-up Call (ep. 16), Nina (ep. 68) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Assistant Principal Kyoto, Hostess (ep. 53), Girl Student B (ep. 54), Girl Student 1 (ep. 55), Kei's Mother (ep. 64) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Misao Makimachi, Sakura, Yuki, Akane (ep. 43), Shinta (ep. 77), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Rena, Drago Dactyl *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Binka, Kiri *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Linda (ep. 6) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Shoka Tokonatsu *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Taeko Minazuki, Tsurube, Sankaku, Clothes Store Worker (ep. 16), Female Clerk (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mai Kirifuda (eps. 53-65) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Alister Agrew, Young Claus Valca *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Chizuru Honsho, Ayame, Waineton *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Sawa (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Silvia, Old Woman (ep. 5) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Mead (ep. 2) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Goten, Piiza (eps. 13-15), Young Goku (ep. 16) (Bang Zoom! Dub) Anime Films *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''A Letter to Momo'' (2012) - Great Auntie External Links *Philece Sampler at the Internet Movie Database *Philece Sampler at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis